Redemption
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: *Formerly Take a Chance* Paul Heyman, unable to procure money to support ECW, does the unthinkable: He sells ECW to Ted Turner and WCW. Raven Isn't too happy, but goes anyway, only to come face to face with his past... Raven/Skye/? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Take a Chance: An ECW Fanfic**

List of Wrestlers in this fic: Raven, Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, Beulah McGillycutty, The Public Enemy, The Dudley Family, Tazz, The bWo, Bam Bam Bigelo, Dawn Marie, Shane Duglous, Sabu, Terry Funk, Rob Van Dam, The Eliminators, Axel Rotten, Lance Storm, Jerry Lynn, Cactus Jack, Mickey Whipwreck, Balls Mahoney, Rey Mysterio Jnr, Skye (Stacy Keibler), Torrie Wilson, Whisper (Rebecca Hickenbottem/Michaels), Chris Jericho, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, the nWo, The Four Horsemen and Eric Bischoff.

**Summary: Paul Heyman, unable to procure money to support ECW, does the unthinkable: He sells ECW to Ted Turner and WCW. Raven Isn't too happy, but goes anyway, only to come face to face with his past... Raven/Skye**

**Prologue**

Raven fell back into the soft plush of the sofa in the ECW locker room and sighed. Shane Duglous and Stevie Richards were across the room, chatting away. Tazz and Bubba-Ray Dudley were a few feet away from him, having a tag-team arm wrestling competition against Spike and D-Von Dudley. Tazz slammed Spike's arm down for the win. He smiled at the youngest Dudley and ruffled his hair.

"What up yo'?" Everyone turned to the door to see Rocco Rock and Paul Heyman walk in. Raven shook his head as Rocco bopped his head.

"Guys, I have an idea." Paul called his wrestlers together.

Tazz raised his hand. "What's going on Pauly?" He asked.

"My idea was we have a TV show. We can get TNT to sponsor us, and we can get the time slot. The only problem is that we'd have to be working for Ted Turner and Eric Bischoff." Paul E Dangerously explained. The crowded locker room was filled with groans of disapproval. Raven stood.

"We don't have to work for them Paul. We have a sweet deal now. Why blow it?" He stated. He heard grunts of approval, only to have it shattered by a loud booming voice.

"Why should we listen to you, bird-brain? What's Paul's excuse for putting you in charge?" The Sandman, in all his blonde glory, stepped into the room, closely followed by Lori Fullington, his wife. He stood eye to eye with Raven and smirked. Stevie wolf whistled, causing both Raven and Sandman to give him the world's biggest death glare. She silently sat down beside the Blue Meanie. Raven looked back at Sandman as a puff of cigarette smoke was launched into his eyes. Sandman smirked, sitting beside his friend and work mate, Rob Van Dam.

"I'm not putting him in charge, Jim." Paul said, addressing Sandman. The cigarette smoking, cane swinging, beer swilling Sandman stared at him for a second before relaxing into the cushions of a chair.

"I don't see why we have to work for WCW." Raven continued with his little rant. Paul shook his head.

"Scott, you know money is tight right now. We need this. Once we've got enough money, we'll leave." Paul replied smoothly, not taking his gaze from the tall blonde figure that was Raven. Raven nodded, sitting back down beside Stevie.

~*~

"I don't like it either, Rave, but its boss's orders." Dawn Marie explained to Raven as they left the locker room after the meeting. Everyone except Raven had agreed to work with WCW.

"I know Dawn, but I really don't want to go to WCW." He sat down on the hood of his car outside the ECW Arena. Dawn sat beside him.

"Because of Skye?" Raven looked up at her. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she smiled at him. Dawn had always been a good friend to Raven. She was the only person, besides Stevie, who knew about Raven's past with Skye.

"She's just as psycho as Trinity ever was." He ran his fingers through his hair. Dawn patted his shoulder.

"Skye and Trinity are two separate people. They're nothing alike. Scotty, sometimes you have to face your past." She hugged her best friend tightly before leaving the car park, and the city.

"Yeah. Meeting up with Skye is going to be as much fun as a bullet hole in the middle of my head." Raven muttered as he climbed into his car, pulling out of the car park and driving off into the night.


	2. Second Chance

**Take a Chance: An ECW Fanfic**

**Summary: Paul Heyman, unable to procure money to support ECW, does the unthinkable: He sells ECW to Ted Turner and WCW. Raven Isn't too happy, but goes anyway, only to come face to face with his past... Raven/Skye**

Chapter One: Second Chance

Raven and Sandman were standing outside the Civic centre in Chicago, Illinois, staring up at the red, orange and black emblem of TNT, Turner Network Television. They glanced at each other before pushing the doors of the building open.

A redhead sat behind the desk, tapping her pen against its shiny wooden exterior. Raven tapped the bell infront of her. She looked up.

"Hello. Welcome to WCW Headquarters. I'm Cindy, can I help you?"

Sandman pushed Raven out of the way, just as he was about to talk.

"I'm Jim Fullington, AKA the Sandman. We're here for a meeting with Ted Turner." He began to chewing on a piece of gum as Cindy typed stuff into her computer. Raven rolled his eyes. Scratching his back against a wall, Raven looked around the lavish office. In the centre of the room was a fountain. Across from it was a window that overlooked the bay area. Posters of the network's highest rating show, WCW Monday Nitro, were hanging on the walls. Raven spotted several of them with the Nitro girls on them. Skye and Whisper were in the front row. Skye's blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her 42 inch long legs were spread infront of her, bent so her knees were touching.

"Hey Sandman." Raven called to his long-time rival. Sandman turned, seeing Raven beckon him over. He walked over to Raven as the blonde man pointed to Skye's picture.

"Nice ass right?" Raven asked of him. Sandman nodded, walking back over to the desk.

Cindy lead Sandman and Raven into Ted Turner's office. Sitting behind the desk was Ted Turner himself, along with Eric Bischoff. A leggy blonde stood behind Ted, having whispered something in his ear.

"Raven, Sandman. Welcome." Turner introduced himself and Eric. Raven didn't answer; he was looking at the blonde.

"Scotty." Raven looked away, hearing Skye's intoxicating voice. He stared at the blonde for a few seconds, memories flooding into his head.

_Flashback- WCW Fall Brawl_

_Raven muttered profanities to himself as he made his way back to the locker room. Jericho hadn't taken it lightly in their match. Raven was aching all over, especially his lower back._

_  
Raven shoved past the Nitro Girls and continued up the hallway. Skye, the youngest and newest member of the Nitro Girls, watching him go._

_"Skye… What are you thinking?" Skye turned, hearing her name. Rebecca 'Whisper' Curci tilted her head, seeing the cogs turning in the blonde's head. "Go. Go be with the guy you have a major crush on."_

_  
Skye smirked, running after Raven. She just reached his locker room when the door slammed shut. She knocked._

_"WHAT!?" Came Raven's reply. Skye hesitated._

_"It's… Raven, it's Skye. Are you okay?" She heard Raven breathe out before opening the door. His blonde hair was sweaty and matted over his eyes and he looked pretty mad. Raven flicked the hair from his eyes and stared longingly at Skye. Her blonde hair was tied back into a loose half pony and her eyes were covered with glitter._

_"Hi Skye. Now's not really a … a good time." Raven stammered, feeling his heart longing to touch the Nitro Girl._

_"What happened?" Raven looked deep into Skye's eyes, her crystal blue eyes. Raven knew that Skye's real name wasn't Skye. It was Stacy. Stacy Keibler. Skye was one of the only Nitro girls who treated Raven as if he was a real person, not like Chae and AC Jazz. Whisper and Kimberly Page were alright, but AC Jazz and Chae wanted him out of the company._

_"Nothing, Chae and Jazz just made me lose my match against Chris 'I-Am-God-Bow-Down' Jericho." Raven explained. Skye pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing the back of his head. Raven returned it, slowly pulling Skye into his locker room. Once inside he shut the door._

_"What did you do that for?" Skye asked, sitting on the black leather sofa that was facing the door. Raven turned, pulling his hair behind his head._

_"Chae and Jazz were coming down the hallway. Skye, did I ever tell you that I really like you?"_

_Skye was taken aback by this. She smiled slightly up at Raven, who sat down beside her._

_"Like… really like you. Maybe even sorta-kind of-not-really Love you." Skye blinked a few times, entangling her fingers in Raven's soft blonde hair. He leant into her, pressing his lips against hers. They began a full-on make out session on the sofa before Skye pushed him away. _

_Raven blinked, seeing Skye pull her shirt over her head. She grinned, pulling him onto her. They began their kissing fest again, until someone broke the on-going silence that had broken between them_

_"What the hell?!" Raven looked up, cursing himself as Chae pulled him off her best friend. Skye began to cry._

_"He tried to rape me!" She lied, being pulled into a tight embrace from both Chae and AC Jazz. Raven blinked._

_"What happened in here?" Eric Bischoff, the owner of Monday Nitro, was standing at the door. Raven cursed himself as he went to walk around the slightly shorter man. "Hold up Raven. What happened?"_

_"Eric, he tried to rape me!" Skye said between sobs. Raven shook his head. Eric pulled out Raven's contract. Tearing into pieces infront of Raven's eyes, he smirked._

_"I've always wanted to do that." He chuckled, leading the Nitro Girls out of the room._

_Skye smirked at Raven before sobbing into Chae's shirt._

_Raven left the arena with what was left of his dignity, cursing the day he fell for Stacy 'Skye' Keibler._

_End Flashback_

"It's been a while, Scotty." Skye said, sitting on a plush chair next to the window. Raven sat a few feet away from her.

"Pity it wasn't longer." He sneered, causing Skye to mock gasp. She giggled, dusting off Raven's shoulder.

"So, you're coming back to work for WCW huh? That's great! We'll get to work together again!" She mused.

"Yeah great. You'll get to screw me over again." Raven retorted, not looking at the blonde.

"Raven, honey, we didn't get that far." Skye replied, standing to leave the room.

Raven scoffed, leaning his head in his hand while his elbow rested on the windowsill. Dark storm clouds soon filled the Florida Sky. _Damn omens._ Raven thought bitterly, breathing out as the meeting with WCW began.


	3. Quote the Raven

**Take a Chance: An ECW Fanfic**

**Summary: Paul Heyman, unable to procure money to support ECW, does the unthinkable: He sells ECW to Ted Turner and WCW. Raven Isn't too happy, but goes anyway, only to come face to face with his past... Raven/Skye**

**Chapter Two: Quote The Raven**

After the meeting with WCW, Raven and Sandman went their separate ways. Raven drove around Chicago for a few hours before heading back to his hotel. Once inside his room, he checked his voicemail.

'Hey Rave, its Dawn. I know you and Sandman are at the meeting with WCW, but when you get this, call me. I need to talk to you about Skye. Byyeeee! –Dawn'

'Hey Scott, its Rey Mysterio JNR. Paul Heyman's been calling my place all day looking for you. Give him a call will ya? He's driving me crazy. Anyway, see ya man! — Rey'

'Hey Boss, its Stevie. Heyman and the P.E have been calling me. Call him before I come over there and… Oh hi Dawn… yeah I'm talking to Raven… Well sorta, I got his voicemail… Fine. Dawn says Hi and to call her. Call Heyman and the P.E too! Dawn get off! HAHAHAH! DAWN!—Stevie'

Raven blinked, hearing the last message. Dawn definitely had a thing for Stevie Richards. He dialled her number first.

'Dawn Marie Speaking?' Dawn greeted when she answered. Raven chuckled.

"Hey Dawnie, its Scotty. You asked me to call." Raven replied.

'Hiya Scotty. How did the meeting go?'

"Like hell. Skye was there."

'Oh no. What happened?' Raven smirked, sitting down on the sofa in his hotel room. He put his feet up onto the arm of it while resting his head on the other.

"She reminded me of how much I hate her and the reason why I was 'fired.' Dawn, I don't know what I'm gonna do tonight."

'Tonight?' Dawn sounded puzzled.

"Yeah, the flock is interrupting the show tonight." Raven explained. Dawn sighed.

'Well if anyone can do it, you can. I have to go; Paul is on the other line. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye.'

"Bye Dawn." Raven muttered after she had hung up. He threw his head back onto the arm of the sofa and let out a breath. He soon fell asleep on the sofa, dreaming peacefully.

~*~

Stevie and Nova paced back and forth as the Blue Meanie watched them. Raven was no where to be found.

"Try calling him again." Nova said to Stevie who shook his head.

"I left 3 messages already!" Stevie sat down beside Meanie.

The Blue World Order/Flock heard panting and looked up. Raven stood at the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off. I didn't wake up until my phone started playing Light a Fire, which is the tone for Stevie. Trying to wake me Richards?" Raven joked, looking at his long-time best friend as Stevie stood up.

"Flock you Raven." Stevie retorted, grin spreading across his face. The group was interrupted by Vince Russo.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"None-ya." Raven remarked, lightly punching Russo before exiting with the Flock.

~*~

Monday Nitro was in full swing by the time The Flock reached the arena gate. Nova looked up at the chained gates.

"Recon they're trying to keep the peeps in there?" He asked. Raven shook his head.

"Nah, they're trying to keep us out." He began to climb over the bared gates. Stevie, followed by Nova then Meanie, followed him. Once they were over the fence, the bought tickets to the almost sold out show and went inside.

The match taking place then was Skye VS Kim Page. Raven was entranced when he reached ringside. Skye was so fluent in the ring. She hit a perfect handspring back-elbow on Page before flipping to another corner. Page flopped to the floor. Skye back flipped off the top rope and landed on Page, almost pinning her.

"Hold up." Raven said into a mic that he had stolen from the time-keeper. Skye looked stunned to see him, on Nitro of all places.

"Skye, darling, has anyone ever told you that bad things go round and round?" He paused, once he had climbed over the railing. "Oh wait… My mistake, it's GOOD things go round and round." He shrugged, climbing into the ring. Page slipped out. Skye backed away, seeing the look on Raven's face.

Stevie, Meanie and Nova climbed into the ring with their boss.

"You know, there's a lot of similarities between us Skye. We both love getting in people's faces. We both love pain…" Raven smirked at her, letting it all sink in. "And we both love screwing people over. Surprise Skye, I'm back!"

The entire flock tilted their head's back and flung their arms to the side as they quoted Raven.

"Quote the Raven… Nevermore!"


	4. Lies

**Take a Chance: An ECW Fanfic**

**Summary: Paul Heyman, unable to procure money to support ECW, does the unthinkable: He sells ECW to Ted Turner and WCW. Raven Isn't too happy, but goes anyway, only to come face to face with his past... Raven/Skye**

Chapter Three: Lies

Raven and the bWo made their way back to the locker room. The entire ECW roster was waiting for them. Dawn and Beulah McGillycutty pulled Raven into a tight hug. Sandman and Tommy Dreamer nodded with slight smirks on their faces. He flipped Sandman off, putting his arms around both Dawn and Beulah and stared at his friends.

"I think it's about time we celebrate." He cooed, kissing Dawn on the forehead. She giggled and pulled away, walking over to Johnny Grunge and Rocco Rock, the Public Enemy.

Raven chuckled, letting Beulah walk over to Tommy.

~*~

"HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Skye was fuming. Raven had cost her the match against Kim. Chae and Jazz stared up at the blonde as she paced the locker room. Whisper was on the phone with her boyfriend, someone from the WWF.

"Technically he can, Skye. He's under contract." Jazz reminded her. Skye rolled her eyes.

"I know. But he can't interrupt matches on Nitro. He's on his own damn show!" Skye sat down grumpily and sulked. Chae looked at Jazz and an evil smirk spread across her perfect jaw line. She had a plan to get rid of Raven once and for all. Jazz nodded.

"Does anyone actually know why Raven is here?" Whisper had finished her conversation and had interjected herself into a new one. Jazz and Chae looked at her. The three Nitro Girls shook their heads. Whisper rolled her eyes.

"Would it help if you knew?" The four lead Nitro Girls turned to the door, seeing Raven and Tommy Dreamer at the door with Beulah and Dawn. Skye looked away, an evil smirk plastered to her face. She had an idea.

"No, not really. What the fuck do you want?" Chae said, standing to face Raven. Tommy pulled Beulah from the room, knowing something in that room was going to explode. They left without saying a word. Jazz and Whisper stared at Raven, narrowing their eyes to glare at him. He shrugged, taking no notice. Skye looked back at him, smiling sweetly. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you Skye?" He asked cautiously. She stood, eyeing him. He could feel his pants tighten as she moved closer to him. He looked away from her and at Chae, who was glaring at him. Jazz and Whisper dragged her from the room, much to Skye's dismay and misfortune.

_Wow, tense. _Thought Dawn as she leaned against the wall. Raven and Skye were having a glaring contest. He had his reasons to stare at her the way he did; she didn't know why Skye was staring though. She scratched her forehead, running her fingers through her brunette hair, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Skye, still fuming, turned her attention to Dawn, seeing the fluffy pink and purple shirt she wore. She raised her eyebrow, noticing Raven turn to look at Dawn.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you back at the hotel Scotty." Dawn said, waving as she left the room. Skye smirked, snickering.

"She your girlfriend?"

Raven blinked, an idea forming in his head.

"Yeah," he seethed, seeing Skye's eyes open wide. "Problem?"

Skye mentally kicked herself. How was she supposed to know Raven had a girlfriend?

"That's sweet, Scotty. Really. Taking her in like that. Poor girl, hope you're treating her okay."

"I treat her just fine thanks." Raven said, adding a cheesy smile before following Dawn out the door.

Skye sat back down on the sofa, relief and jealousy running wild in her brain.

~*~

Raven ran his fingers through his hair as he mentally kicked himself. Dawn had already left the arena, and wouldn't pick up her phone. He pulled his cell from his pocket and dialled her number again.

'Hey. This is Dawn Marie. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave your name, number and message and I'll get back to you. Bye- Beep.' Raven groaned.

"Hey Dawnie, its Scotty. I've left you like 4 messages. Please call me back when you get this. I really need to talk to you about Skye. I kinda did something that you won't like. Anyway, you have my number, see you later." He hung up and kicked the wall beside Eric Bischoff's office. The angry owner of Nitro opened the door and glared at him. Raven walked away from him, feeling anger and regret pulsing through his icy veins. He left the arena and went to the hotel for the night.

~*~

Dawn had heard her phone ring, but she didn't answer it. She figured it was just Raven, calling to tell her how mad he as at Skye. He always did. But she picked up her phone and called her voicemail.

'Hey Dawnie, its Scotty. I've left you like 4 messages. Please call me back when you get this. I really need to talk to you about Skye. I kinda did something that you won't like. Anyway, you have my number, see you later.'

_What won't I like?_ Dawn thought as she dialled Raven's number.

"Yello?" Raven's voice seemed anxious.

"You called?" Dawn replied, falling onto the soft cushions of her bed. She rested her cell against her ear as she heard Stevie yelling at Meanie in the corridor. She giggled.

"Yes I did. I need to ask you a favour."

"Thought you wanted to talk about Skye."

"It's about Skye. And you. I'll be at the hotel in about five minutes so I'll tell you there Kay?"

"Fine. See you in a bit." Dawn hung up before Raven could reply. Why couldn't he just ask her on the phone?

What did the blonde man want from her?


	5. Love at its Finest

**Take a Chance: An ECW Fanfic**

**Summary: Paul Heyman, unable to procure money to support ECW, does the unthinkable: He sells ECW to Ted Turner and WCW. Raven Isn't too happy, but goes anyway, only to come face to face with his past... Raven/Skye**

**Chapter Four: Love at its Finest**

**A.N: R.I.P Test. Thou shalt be missed.**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Raven flinched as Dawn glared at him, her blue eyes staring daggers into his soul. She was so mad at him.

"Told Skye… you were my girlfriend…" He muttered. Dawn was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She threw Raven a death glare and mouthed; _this isn't over,_ before opening the white door. Her _actual_ boyfriend, Rocco Rock, stood behind it. He saw Raven with a very smug look on his face and tilted his head. Raven pushed past Dawn and Rocco and left without saying another word.

~*~

"Honestly Whisp, I don't know why I care. I mean, why should I?" Skye said to her best friend as she prepared for her date with Michael "Shawn Michaels' Hickenbottem. Skye was laying on Whisper's bed, staring up at the black-haired beauty in her black satin dress. She looked stunning.

"Do you think Shawn will like it?" Whisper asked, ignoring Skye and dusting off her shoulders. Skye rolled over and stared up at Whisper while upside down. She looked fine either way.

"If you look stunning right-side up and up-side down, you're fine. Answer my question."

Whisper turned.

"You care, because you're jealous, Skye-baby. You want Raven, and you know it!"

Skye sat up and stared at her friend. "I do not!"

"Do too. You can't deny it. Now if you'll excuse me, Shawn will be here soon." Whisper opened the door as her friend got up from the bed. Skye smirked and left the room as Whisper continued to get ready.

"Do I really like him?" she said to herself as she made her way down the hallway.

She turned a corner and bumped into the one person she didn't want to see: Andrew 'Test' Martin. His blonde hair was tied back and he wore a Guns N Roses shirt over a pair of black jeans. Skye scanned his body for a few moments before looking at Andrew's face.

"Stacy." Andrew said, bewildered, using Skye's real name.

"Hello Andrew." Skye replied, not looking away. Andrew stared at her for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going into dancing."

"I do dance. Here, for this company. I'm a Nitro Girl." Skye replied with a huge grin on her face. Andrew tried to hide his immediate amusement of her occupation, but he couldn't. He let out a bellow of laughter before collapsing against the wall.

"I bet you get called a hoe!" He said between outbursts. Skye glared at him before her all-time best friend, Torrie Wilson, walked up with a couple of Lattés. Stacy stared at her as she handed one to Andrew then fell lovingly into his open arms. She looked around franticly for a way out of this highly awkward situation.

There wasn't one.

"Heya Stacy. Where's Raven?" Torrie asked her, joking of course. Skye glared at her before Kevin Nash and Scott Hall from the nWo walked up. Skye smiled at Scott as he emphasized something on a story he was telling Big Sexy, Kevin Nash. He seemed very excited.

"Scott, can you do me a favour?" Skye said after a moment, stopping the Lone Wolf and his partner from walking. Scott turned and looked at her, a sly grin forming on her face.

~*~

Dawn's hotel room door slammed shut as Raven was following her into the room, causing Raven to hit his nose. He rubbed it, cursing Dawn's reaction to his slight mistake. He pounded on the door just as Dawn stepped through it again.

"Dawn, I'm sorry!" Raven started. Dawn put up her hand as she locked the door.

"Look, I'm not in a good mood okay. Rocco thinks I'm cheating on him, and now I have to pretend to be your girlfriend in front of him. Did you ever consider my feelings on this, Scott, or did you only consider your revenge against Skye for getting you fired?"

"Skye lied to get me fired Dawn. You know that. I did not rape her." Raven retorted as he followed the brunette down the hallway.

"You told me that. But who am I to think you did and lied to _me_?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Dawn! You're like my sister, my best friend. I'd never do that to you." Ravens topped when he saw Skye smirking at him from down the hallway. She had obviously just returned form the arena also. Dawn was still fuming when Raven grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall. Dawn blinked up at him before his lips crushed against hers, much to the surprise of both her and Skye. Raven kissed her passionately, not stopping until he saw Skye run off.

As he backed off, Dawn blinked. Her spine was tingling, her fingers twitched and her heart was racing. Raven had never done that before, storyline or not.

Raven's back hit the wall and he crumpled to his knees. He felt so bad for doing that to Dawn, and he truly was sorry, but his mouth and throat were dry, he couldn't speak.

"Raven." Dawn muttered, hardly hearing her words over her increasing heart-rate. Raven looked up at her, hearing sobs from the end of the hallway.

"Dawn, go be with Rocco, there's something I have to take care of."


	6. Choices

**Take a Chance: An ECW Fanfic**

**Summary: Paul Heyman, unable to procure money to support ECW, does the unthinkable: He sells ECW to Ted Turner and WCW. Raven Isn't too happy, but goes anyway, only to come face to face with his past... Raven/Skye**

**Chapter Five: Choices**

The day had slowly turned to evening, light shades of pink blotching the sky. Dusk had come, and it was the most beautiful time of day for Skye. It gave her time to think before she had to return to her normal life, dancing for the crowd and being hit on by the WCW Stars because of her 42 inch legs. Sometimes it didn't help to be stunningly beautiful and capable of mass seduction.

She had left the inside of the hotel only moments ago and she was heading to the top of the hotel when she heard foot steps behind her. She didn't turn, or even slow down. She pushed the door to the roof open and stepped out into the pinky-orange light. The warm afternoon sun beat down on her tanned skin as she made her way across the concrete roof. She pulled her legs over the side of the building and sat on the wall, staring out at the sunset.

Chae and Jazz had said that Raven was lying about being with Dawn, because they had seen her with Rocco Rock. Skye tried to believe them, and she almost succeeded, if it weren't for her pesky blue eyes catching them in the hallway outside Dawn's hotel room.

_Looks can be deceiving._ A voice said in Skye's ear. The voice of her former tag-team partner and friend, Trinity. Yeah, right. Trinity had told people time and time again in promos that she wasn't your average Nitro Girl, but what did that get her? A one-way ticket to the loony-bin, but, as always, she had a point. Looks could very well be deceiving, and if Raven and Dawn were only pretending, they were really good actors.

A tiny voice inside Skye's head told her to hold on to the past feelings she had for Raven, but her heart told her to let go. Obviously Raven wouldn't take her back, now that he was with Dawn Marie. Plus, she had screwed him out of a job, which didn't bode well with the leader of the Flock.

It must have been at least an hour before the sky turned dark and night fell across Chicago. Skye was still sitting on the roof, her legs swinging slightly. A cold breeze whooshed over the hotel roof as she sat there, alone and without a jacket. She wrapped her arms as tightly around her body as she could, but her halter top was just too flimsy.

"You look cold." Skye turned suddenly, seeing Raven on the roof behind her. She smirked slightly, turning back to see the fluffy grey clouds against the starry sky.

"I am a bit. Should have brought a jacket up here, huh?" She replied softly. Raven sat down beside her.

"Sorry about costing you your match earlier. But you know the old saying, Payback's a bitch." He said to her. She turned her head slightly and smiled. So Raven _did_ have a soft side.

"That's alright. It was only a practice run. My next match is at Fall Brawl against Torrie." She laughed at the end. Raven had never heard her laugh before. He smiled slightly.

"You know what's funny?" She continued, making Raven's head jerk in her direction. She turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I always thought I'd fall in love with a rock star, with lots of money and a good lifestyle. But I didn't. I fell for someone who came from the 'burbs of Jersey." She giggled, smiling at him.

"It's funny how that works. The guy must be very lucky then, to have someone like you on his arm." Raven knew she was talking about him but he chose to ignore it. She was obviously trying to wear him down; like she had the first time she screwed him. She wouldn't succeed this time around.

"I made the choice years ago, Skye that I would never fall for you again. So far I've stuck to that." He told her, standing. She turned to face him again, the sky behind her darkening even further, the clouds dissolving into the night. The wind blew her hair in front of her eyes as she stared up at him. She looked like she was about to cry. Raven swallowed back the large lump in his throat. It pushed its way back into it and he almost stopped breathing.

"I made a choice too, Scott. To never forget about you. I never did." Tears trailed their way down her blotched cheeks as she said this. Raven looked away, slowly making his way back across the roof. Skye stood, holding back more tears.

"Scotty…" She said, causing Raven to stop. He turned back to see Skye standing a few meters behind him. The look in her eyes, though contradictory to her face, made him want to strangle her. She was going to screw him over again.

"No, Skye. I'm done." He turned his back to her and walked in side.

Skye stayed where she was. It wasn't the last time she'd see the back of Raven's head instead of the front.


	7. Payback

**Redemption: An ECW Fanfic**

**Summary: Paul Heyman, unable to procure money to support ECW, does the unthinkable: He sells ECW to Ted Turner and WCW. Raven Isn't too happy, but goes anyway, only to come face to face with his past... Raven/Skye**

**Chapter Six: Payback**

Raven mentally cursed himself as he headed back to his hotel room. Skye was being a real bitch (in his opinion) about the whole situation. It wasn't like she hadn't deserved what she'd got in the ring, but now Raven felt guilty. Part of him wanted to see her cry and whimper at his feet, while another side wanted to pull her into his arms and embrace her. Raven pushed _that_ thought from his mind.

The blonde rubbed the side of his temples as he opened his hotel room door. Stevie and Meanie were watching the TV, that night's episode of Nitro to be exact. Stevie was sitting on the floor while Meanie was lounging on the sofa. The taller and skinnier of the two fell backwards in a fit of laughter as he watched recaps of the night's events.

"Oh… my… god! Meanie, did you see Skye's face…." He said, looking up at his friend before bursting into more laughter. Raven stared at his long-time best friend and shook his head. Stevie looked up, quickly switching off the TV.

"Sorry Boss didn't see ya."

"Obviously. What's obvious as well, Stevie is that you were drooling over Skye's _perfect_ legs." Raven replied, sitting on a lounge chair across from them.

"Was not." Stevie said stubbornly, sitting up. Meanie chuckled as he ruffled Stevie's hair. Stevie fixed the fluff ball on his head that Meanie had caused before staring up at the blue-haired man. Meanie simply shrugged. Stevie looked back at Raven as the blonde chuckled.

"And you tell me I'm gay. Look, Stevie, if you want Skye, I'm pretty sure she's single, so you can have her."

Stevie blinked, "You don't want her?"

Raven raised an amused eyebrow. "Who said I did?"

Stevie rubbed the back of his neck, timidly pointing towards the bedroom door, where Dawn Marie stood in a purple satin dressing gown. It flowed past her ankles and had fluffy purple rims. She was glaring daggers at Raven. He shrank back into his seat as 2/3 members of the bWo burst out laughing. Dawn put up her hand and beckoned Raven into the bedroom. He reluctantly got out of the chair and shuffled over; shooting his friends death glares before being pulled into the room.

Stevie and Meanie just laughed even harder.

~*~

"I'm not happy, Scott." Dawn said, locking the bedroom door. Raven rubbed the back of his neck and pulled a rubber band from his pocket. He tied up his blonde hair as the brunette crossed her arms and stared at him. She didn't _look_ happy, that was for sure.

"I know you're mad at me, Dawn. And if I wasn't so persistent in getting revenge against Skye, I wouldn't have said you were my girlfriend," he stammered seeing Dawn's expression change. She was smirking at him now, her shiny brown hair hanging loosely over her face.

"I'm not mad at that Scott. Hell, I'm not even mad at you anymore." Raven blinked.

"Say what?" Dawn giggled, putting her hands onto Raven's shoulders. Tingles ran up his spine as she massaged them, digging her manicured fingers into his shoulder blades.

"Rocco and I broke up, so I'm mad at him." Raven blinked as she said this, wincing as she dug her nails further into his skin. He took hold of her hand as she circled around to face him. She raised her eyebrows as he kissed her knuckles.

"If only it were that simple, Dawnie," He said, patting her head. Dawn's expression changed again. This time to that of someone concerned. Raven continued. "See, you can have any man you desire. While this man isn't taken, he's got his eye on someone else." Dawn's jaw dropped as he shrugged. Raven stepped around her and walked the short distance to the door. His hand had just reached the door knob when Dawn finally replied.

"It's Skye, isn't it? I knew she was bad news." She all but screamed. Raven stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes scanning her features. Her eyes were swollen as if she was about to cry and her lower lip was quivering.

"She always has been." Raven murmured, putting his hand on the doorknob and opening it. Stevie and Meanie fell in through the doorway. Raven and Dawn stared at them, each raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't have locked the door," Raven said, pointing to the doorknob. Dawn nodded as Raven stepped over his fallen comrads. The brunette simply chuckled as Stevie and Meanie rubbed their noses and heads.

~*~

The next Thursday was the debut of ECW's weekly show, World of Extreme. Sandman was to face off with Tommy Dreamer, Mickey Whipwreck and Cactus Jack were put in a match against the Public Enemy (who still had Dawn Marie by their side) and the main event was Stevie, Nova, Meanie and Raven VS 4 people from WCW, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, X-Pack and Konnan, who were accompanied to the ring by the Nitro Girls (as a favour from Scott to Skye).

Only problem was, Raven never showed up.

Stevie, Nova and Meanie paced back and forth simultaneously, waiting for Raven to show up. The nWo and the Nitro Girls were already in the ring waiting for their opponents.

"We can't wait any longer. Regardless of whether Raven shows up or not, we have to do this match," Nova piped up after 10 minutes of pacing. Stevie nodded, picking up his bWo t-shirt. He slipped it on, just as Dawn entered the locker room. She looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Meanie said what everyone was thinking. The other few in the room, Sandman, Mickey Whipwreck and Cactus Jack, turned to face Dawn.

"Raven said he's not coming. Apparently he had things to take care of back home. I highly doubt it. I think it has something to do with the blonde he's infatuated with." Dawn added an angry sniff before sitting beside Nova. She crossed her arms and legs and angrily stared at the floor. Nova put his arm around her shoulders.

"If he's professional about his job, he'll come. You'll see. Raven hasn't bailed on us yet," he soothed, trying to get Dawn calm.

Stevie looked at the television, where the nWo were starting to get agitated. They wanted their mockers out in the ring. He pulled Meanie up from his seat and Nova soon followed, heading out to the ring.

~*~

Skye, Whisper, Chae and AC Jazz were standing at ringside when the bWo theme started and the three members made their way to the ring. Skye smirked, nodding her head as she noticed Raven wasn't with them. Chae and Jazz noticed too and were dancing a victory dance. Whisper just stayed in her place.

Stevie climbed into the ring first, noticing for the first time that Kevin Nash was a lot taller then him. His parody was accurate, except for the height. He was a few inches shorter and had to look up at the taller man. He clumsily took a mic from the time-keeper and put his lips to the foam surface.

"Right now, I'd like to start off with 3 simple words," he said, addressing the nWo and the crowd. Kevin looked down his nose at him as Stevie continued, "We're taking over!" Kevin landed a perfect right hook into Stevie's abdomen, causing the smaller man to fall to his knees and hold his aching stomach. Kevin was instantly swamped by Meanie and Nova, only to be backed-up by Scott, Konnan and X-Pack.

The bWo were very much outnumbered. The crowd could see that. And not only that, their leader wasn't there to guide them. Skye was happy about that. She cheered on the nWo as they dominated the entire match. She, Jazz, Chae and Whisper cheered as loud as they could, breaking out into sexy dance routines halfway through to keep the fans at bay.

Everything was going well until _he_ showed up.

Skye was cheering and dancing as hard as she could when he climbed over the barricade with a Singapore Cane in his hand. He stared at the Nitro Girls before climbing into the ring, much to Skye's dismay.

"NO!" she shrieked. He didn't listen. He swung his cane at Scott and Kevin before ramming X-Pack and Konnan's heads together. Stevie then dropped Kevin Nash onto the cane as his three friends stood in a corner. Stevie went for the pin and the ref counted 3.

"Here are your winners," came the ring announcer's voice, "Raven and the Blue World Order!"

The crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers. Skye melted to her knees in defeated. Raven looked down at her and grinned.

"Hey Skye," he chorused, making the blonde look up. Her eyes were close to tearing.

Raven smirked as he continued, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"


	8. Making Things Right

**A.N: Wow, this took me a long time to update. Sorry guys, I've been working on Escape the Asylum, the greatest story I have ever written :) Plus I've had school, and exams and studying for said exams and so on and so forth. Gosh, I've been very busy. Also, look for my RandyO/JohnC slash fic that I have written by request for HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell. Normally, I wouldn't even TOUCH Randy O And Cena but this one is by request. So yeah, with that said, let me introduce you toooo:**

**Chapter Seven: Putting Things Right**

**P.S: This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with Skye although she's mentioned.**

Dawn Marie sat in her favorite chair in her house in Philadelphia, her tanned legs crossed in front of her as she typed words into her phone.

_Where are you? I need to talk to you, it's important! Call me! _

She pushed the send key before putting her phone on the arm of the chair, watching it as if begging for it to vibrate with his reply.

It soon did, and Dawn quickly picked it up, flipping it open and reading his reply.

_If this has anything to do with Skye, you can forget it, I want nothing to do with her at this point. I'm at home and about to go to sleep so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Dawnie -Raven. P.S: I'm not infatuated with Skye- Stevie told me what you said. I'm infatuated with… someone else._

Dawn let out an angry sigh before shoving her phone in her sleek handbag and throwing the shiny black bag across the room. It hit the white wall with a clunk and dropped to the floor. Dawn curled up in the chair and hugged her knees, her white and blue dressing gown wrapped around her like a blanket. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she sniffed, biting her lip and trying not to cry, failing in her attempt.

A loud banging on the door woke Dawn up the next morning. She jerked from her sleep on the couch, make-up running down her cheeks and down her neck. Her hair was a mess and she realised she had cried herself to sleep. She sniffed, feeling more hot tears spring up in her eyes as she remembered last night. He had seemed pretty pissed off at her, for absolutely no reason. And she didn't even ant to talk about Skye. It was all so confusing and frustrating because she didn't know what her feelings were anymore, even if they were screaming his name.

Another loud knock on the door jerked her from her tired daze. She groaned, letting her feet touch the soft plush carpet as she got up. She padded along the floor to her front door and pulled it open.

In front of her were a bunch of the most beautiful bright red roses she had ever seen in her life. They had dew still on the petals and were tied together with a strip of pink satin ribbon with 'I'm Sorry' written beautifully on a white card hanging from it. The roses lowered and in the door way stood Raven, his hair tied back in a ponytail.

"This is a surprise and a half, Rave," Dawn said, taking the roses from him.

"Surprises are my speciality, remember Dawn?" He asked, taking her hand and tucking a red rose into her hair.

"Not even I was expecting what you did to Sandman." Dawn grinned as Raven scrunched his nose cutely, smiling as he remembered the 'crucifixion' of the Sandman.

"What can I say; I'm a bastard when I wanna be." Raven shut the door behind him as he followed Dawn into the room, his sneaker-clad feet padding against the soft carpet as the purple form of Dawn led the way to the kitchen. "I've noticed that you wear the most bizarre clothes to bed."

"Who said I wore this to bed?" Dawn asked as she put the roses in a crystal clear vase of water on the dining table.

Raven smirked, taking her hand as she placed it on her stomach, admiring the flowers. He spun her in place and dipped her down so her long brunette hair touched the tiles. He brought her back up slowly, his hand running gently up her back as he brought her upright.

"Life often imitates art, Dawn."

Dawn felt her cheeks flush red as Raven leaned in. For the first time in their lives, they shared a passionate kiss, devouring each other's mouths as they held each other.

As Raven pulled away, Dawn bit her lip and stared up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"I always wanted to do that," Raven whispered, kissing her again. Dawn gently nudged him away.

"What about Skye?"

"Who?"

Dawn blushed again as Raven ran his finger down the side of her face.

"I have a match next week against K-Nash and Skye. Want to be my partner?"

"Sure!" Dawn cried, jumping up and hugging Raven tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Raven smiled and buried his head in Dawn's soft brown hair. He had always loved Dawn, he had just been too afraid to tell her. And as of late, his thoughts had been plagued with thoughts of revenge against Skye, and he hadn't had time to listen to his heart instead of his mind.

Maybe it's time he started.


End file.
